


Fische

by JacknessofHearts



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Character Study, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Canon Child Abuse, Relationship Study, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacknessofHearts/pseuds/JacknessofHearts
Summary: „Die sieht aus wie meine Mutter“, sagt Wilma und Willi zuckt fast ein bisschen zusammen, weil er ganz vergessen hat, dass sie neben ihm steht.„Was?“, fragt er.„Die da.“ Wilma zeigt auf eine Schildkröte, die mit lang gestrecktem Hals durch das Wasser gleitet.„Wie deine Mutter?“ Er kennt ihre Mutter nicht, aber grinsen muss er trotzdem. Dann zeigt er auf einen Aal, der sich zwischen zwei Felsen zeigt. „Das ist meine.“Wilma schnaubt. Sie beugt sich etwas herunter, um den Aal genauer zu betrachten. „Hallo, Frau Blödorn. Wie sieht die Welt da unten aus?“Willi sieht einen Hai vorbeiziehen und überlegt sich, ob er Wilma sagen soll, dass das sein Vater ist. Er lässt es. Es kommt der Wahrheit zu nah. Und er hat grade zu viel Spaß, da kommt ihm sein Erzeuger nicht dazwischen.*Bei einem Schulausflug ins Aquarium erkennt Willi, wie ähnlich er und Wilma sich sind. Das Wilma bewusst zu machen ist allerdings leichter gesagt als getan.
Relationships: Pygmäen, Wilma Irrling & Willi Blödorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Fische hinter Glas

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe festgestellt, dass Willis und Wilmas Situationen sich sehr ähneln - das gepaart mit meiner Liebe für wlw/mlm solidarity im Allgemeinen und Willi im Speziellen war der erste Impuls hierfür.  
> Da ich theoretisch fast fertig sind, sollte das mit dem Hochladen zügig gehen. Außer ich entscheide mich noch für ein viertes Kapitel, mal sehen?
> 
> Nur zur Info: In meinem Headcanon ist Willi bi, weil ich gerne auf meine Lieblingscharaktere projiziere.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

_Welche Haiart kann sich auch im Süßwasser aufhalten?_

Willi starrt die erste Frage auf seinem Blatt an und seufzt. Er hatte sich ja fast gefreut auf den Schulausflug ins Aquarium, aber Herr Grünbaum muss natürlich der Spielverderber sein und die Betonung auf _Schule_ statt auf _Ausflug_ legen. Außerdem hat er die Zweierteams für die Aufgaben ausgelost, wer kommt denn auf so eine dumme Idee?

„Das stärkt den Zusammenhalt“, hat Herr Grünbaum gesagt, als er mit einem großen, mit Zetteln gefüllten Hut vor ihnen im Bus stand und bei seiner Ankündigung bereits mehrere protestierende Hände in die Luft geschnellt waren.

„Herr Grünbaum“, hatte Torte den Fehler gemacht zu sagen, als sein Name mit dem von Ingo gezogen worden war.

„Etwaige Freundschaften und Bandenverknüpfungen können auf der Rückfahrt im Bus wieder aufgenommen werden, Thorsten.“ Herr Grünbaum hatte ihn nicht mal angesehen und zwischendurch noch Juliana und Rahel zusammengelost. Eiskalt, der Typ. „Das überlebt ihr schon alle.“

Deshalb steht Willi jetzt mit zwei Blättern Papier neben Wilma vor dem Eingang zum Aquarium. Seufzend. Immerhin sieht das Pistolenhuhn auch nur bedingt begeistert aus und etwas neidisch Frieda und Trude hinterher, die das Glück haben, zusammenarbeiten zu können. Der Blick ist aber nur von kurzer Dauer, dann starrt sie erst den Fragebogen in ihrer Hand und schließlich Willi an.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir zur Mittagspause fertig und können was anderes machen.“ Sie mustert Willi so abschätzig, dass er sich ein bisschen beleidigt fühlt. „Schaffen wir das?“

Wilma ist fast Klassenbeste, nur Streber-Ingo ist besser. Willi hangelt sich irgendwie so durch und ist froh, wenn er eine Zwei Minus mit nach Hause bringt. Er hält das für absolut ausreichend, aber wahrscheinlich sieht Wilma das nicht ganz so.

Willi zuckt mit den Schultern. „Denke schon?“

„Du könntest das erste Blatt machen, ich das zweite“, schlägt Wilma vor. „Und dann geben wir uns gegenseitig die Ergebnisse.“

„Wir sollen zusammenbleiben, hat Herr Grünbaum gesagt“, murmelt Willi. Er starrt wieder auf sein Blatt. „Und das zweite Blatt fragt nur Sachen übers Tropenhaus, das ist woanders.“

Jetzt ist er der Spielverderber. Mist. Wenn er Fred wäre, hätte er sich einfach schlendernd ins Tropenhaus verzogen, Antworten auf seinem Handy gegoogelt und irgendwelche Krokodile beobachtet bis zur Mittagspause.

„Stimmt“, sagt Wilma.

Willi blickt auf. Er ist sich gar nicht sicher, warum es ihn überrascht, aber irgendwie hatte er eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Ein „Ist doch egal, was Herr Grünbaum sagt“ oder nur „Ist doch egal“ oder zumindest ein abwertendes Stirnrunzeln.

Aber Wilma sagt: „Wir schauen mal, wie weit wir mit der ersten Seite kommen.“ Dann geht sie voraus.

Kurz sieht Willi ihr nur hinterher, wie sie in den ersten Raum verschwindet. Er hat noch nie wirklich Zeit mit Wilma verbracht, nicht allein, nicht ohne Hühner oder Pygmäen oder ohne Hintergedanken. Spionieren zählt auch nicht.

Eine Weile lang trottet Willi nur hinter Wilma her, liest über ihre Schulter die Informationen, die auf hellblauen Plastiktafeln an die Wände genagelt sind, und linst auf ihr Blatt, wenn sie etwas aufschreibt.

„Ich mache nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine“, sagt Wilma schließlich, als sie seine Blicke bemerkt. Sie funkelt ihn an als hätte sie ihn gerade am Wohnwagen der Hühner erwischt. Fehlt nur noch die Wasserpistole unter seiner Nase.

Bestimmt hat sie die selbst in der Schule dabei. Willi muss sich davon abhalten, einen suchenden Blick in Richtung von Wilmas Jackentaschen zu schicken.

Sie scheint auf eine Antwort zu warten, also zuckt Willi mit den Schultern und zieht den Kopf ein, als sie schnaubend davon stapft. Er bleibt vor der Informationstafel zum Artenschutz stehen, während Wilma eine Tafel weitergeht.

Willi schaut sich die Fragen auf dem Blatt an, die Wilma gerade beantworten wollte.

_Wodurch ist die Artenvielfalt in den Weltmeeren bedroht? Welche Möglichkeiten des Artenschutzes gibt es in Deutschland?_

Wenn er die Tafel vor sich liest, erkennt er, dass die Antworten da sicher stehen müssen. Irgendwas mit Erderwärmung und Korallenriffen… Aber wenn er den Stift aufsetzt, fallen ihm die richtigen Worte nicht ein.

Seine Hand ist ganz schwitzig. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Wilma mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen auf ihr Blatt schreibt, wie die Worte nur so aus ihr herauszusprudeln scheinen.

Willi sieht sich wieder die Info-Tafel an: _Aufgrund ihrer Artenvielfalt gelten Korallenriffe auch als die ‚Regenwälder der Meere‘…_

Wilma geht zur nächsten Tafel.

Wenn Fred jetzt hier wäre, würde er über den Fischteich seines Opas reden. Und weil niemand seine krakelige Handschrift lesen kann, nicht mal Willi, würde er ihm erklären, was er aufschreibt. Manchmal schreibt Fred mehr als gefragt ist, manchmal schüttelt er bei einer Frage den Kopf und würdigt die Info-Tafel keines Blickes, während er Willi darüber aufklärt, warum Salzwasserfische nicht in Süßwasser überleben oder warum Lachse flussaufwärts schwimmen.

Fred ist gut in Bio. Viel besser als Willi es jemals sein könnte.

Aber Fred wurde mit Kemal in ein Team gelost und erzählt dem das jetzt alles.

Willi schluckt. Sein Mund ist ganz trocken, aber als er in seinen Rucksack greift, merkt er, dass seine Wasserflasche noch im Bus liegt.

Wieder ein Blick auf die Info-Tafel, dann auf sein Blatt. Die leere Linie unter der Frage scheint ihn vorwurfsvoll anzustarren.

 _Klimawandel_ , schreibt Willi schließlich, unsicher, mit gerunzelter Stirn. Seine Handschrift ist fast so schlimm wie die von Fred. _Korallenbleiche._

Ob Grünbaum Stichwörter reichen? Wilma hat die Frage in ganzen Sätzen beantwortet, Fred schreibt immer wirre Halbsätze und kritzelt unleserliche Anmerkungen an den Rand.

„Hast du die anderen Sachen schon gesehen?“, kommt plötzlich Wilmas Stimme von der Seite.

Willi zuckt zusammen.

Wilma legt die Stirn in Falten.

„Ähm…“, macht Willi. Er hat den Drang, seine Hand auf seinen Fragebogen zu legen, aber das wäre ziemlich heuchlerisch, nachdem er die ersten paar Antworten fast komplett von Wilma abgeschrieben hat.

Trotzdem.

Die paar Wörter. Im Vergleich mit dem Roman, den Wilma wahrscheinlich in den letzten zehn Minuten geschrieben hat, kommt es ihm lächerlich vor.

„Hm“, macht Wilma.

„Ich bin nicht…“, fängt Willi mit rauer Stimme an, räuspert sich, dann: „Bio… ist nicht so meins.“

Wilmas Blick ist durchdringend. Natürlich weiß Willi das, weiß, dass Wilma beobachtet und _sieht_ , sie ist nicht umsonst die Spionin der Hühner.

Es ist trotzdem ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als wäre er aus Glas und Wilma könnte sehen, wie schnell sein Herz schlägt. Mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Sturheit und dem Bedürfnis nach einer Mauer zwischen sich und diesem Blick verschränkt Willi die Arme vor der Brust. Richtet sich auf, um den fast einen Kopf Größenunterschied zwischen sich und dem Pistolenhuhn ganz auszukosten. Starrt zurück.

Nicht kleinkriegen lassen.

Nicht unterwerfen.

Nicht zurückweichen.

Wilma hebt nur die Augenbrauen. Kurz mustert sie Willi noch, dann fragt sie: „Was hat der Klimawandel mit Korallenbleiche zu tun?“

Willi lässt fast seinen Stift fallen. „Was?“

„Du hast aufgeschrieben: _Klimawandel_ und _Korallenbleiche_. Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?“

„Das steht da“, brummt Willi und nickt in Richtung der Info-Tafel. Warum fragt sie so was? Hat sie die nicht längst selbst beantwortet?

Wilma verdreht eindrucksvoll dramatisch die Augen. „Ach! Aber hast du es auch verstanden? Oder schreibst du von der Tafel ab wie von mir?“

Mit Spott ist Willi noch nie gut klargekommen. Er verkrampft den Griff um seinen Stift.

 _Ich bin nicht dumm_ , will er sagen, will sich verteidigen gegen Wilmas scharfen Blick und ihre noch schärfere Zunge. _Schau mich nicht an, als wärst du mir überlegen._ Aber die Wörter bleiben in seinem Hals stecken. Ihm bleiben nur seine Größe, seine Muskeln und sein starrer Blick.

Wilma presst die Lippen aufeinander bis sie fast weiß und nicht mehr zu sehen sind. Wahrscheinlich ist sie fast genauso stur wie Willi selbst.

Fast genauso.

„Ich lerne gut, wenn ich was durchlese oder aufschreibe“, sagt Wilma, wobei sie ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken kann. Die Anspannung verlässt ihre Schultern wie Luft einen Luftballon. „Melanie meinte mal, Fred erklärt gerne. Ich denke mal, du lernst besser beim Zuhören?“ Sie wartet keine Antwort ab. Gut so, Willi wüsste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Soll ich den Text vorlesen? Am Eingang hatten sie aber auch Audio-Guides, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Willi blinzelt. Kurz denkt er darüber nach, zum Eingang zu gehen, nach einem Audio-Guide zu fragen und dann den Rest des Vormittags mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren rumzulaufen.

„Vorlesen… klingt gut“, sagt er schließlich.

Wilma nickt und beginnt, den Text auf der Tafel laut zu lesen. Sie macht das gut. All die Arbeit in der Theater AG scheint Wirkung zu haben. Und gleichzeitig macht sie es so nebenbei, dass Willi es nicht einmal peinlich ist, als Ingo und Torte an ihnen vorbeikommen.

Als Wilma fertig ist, wendet sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Also. Was haben Klimawandel und Korallenbleiche miteinander zu tun?“

Willis Antwort ist stockend und er sucht immer wieder auf der Tafel nach den richtigen Begriffen, aber Wilma nickt nur.

„Geht doch“, sagt sie. Dann geht sie eine Tafel weiter, wartet bis Willi zu ihr gestolpert ist, und beginnt, auch diesen Text vorzulesen.

Zwei Fragen später, nach einer Information über die Tiefsee, bleibt Wilma stehen, anstatt direkt in den nächsten Raum zu eilen.

„Tiefsee find ich unheimlich“, sagt sie, ohne Willi anzusehen. Auf der Tafel ist eine Grafik vom Mariannengraben. Dem tiefsten Punkt der Erde. „Wir wissen genauso viel über die Tiefsee wie über den Weltraum. Vielleicht sind die ganzen Außerirdischen gar nicht im Himmel, sondern da. Im Meer.“

„Wären dann aber keine Außerirdischen“, murmelt Willi.

Wilma schnauft genervt, aber immerhin sieht sie ihn wieder an. „Blitzmerker.“

Willi grinst.

Von da an wird es einfacher mit den Fragen und sie bearbeiten den Fragebogen ziemlich schnell. Willi kann sich sogar vorstellen, dass er sich an ein paar Sachen morgen noch erinnern wird.

Aber vor allem ist es einfacher mit Wilma. Sie ist immer noch kein guter Ersatz für Fred, aber langsam versteht Willi, dass der konsequent angespannte Zug um ihren Mund nicht auf ihn zurückzuführen ist. Wilma sieht einfach so aus. Und als sie fast fertig sind mit dem ersten Blatt ist es noch nicht einmal halb 12.

Sie stehen vor einem riesigen Korallenriff und Willi kennt _Findet Nemo_ , aber irgendwie ist die Wirklichkeit noch viel bunter. Es flitzen tausende Fische hin und her, zwischen Seeanemonen hindurch und in Höhlen hinein. Das Aquarium ist so groß, dass es ihn fast zu verschlucken scheint. Wenn Willi den Kopf in den Nacken legt, kann er sich fast vorstellen, wie das Becken auf ihn kippt und ihn in Millionen Litern von Salzwasser ertränkt.

Alles ist blau. Selbst das Licht ist irgendwie blau.

Und es ist still, sie sind die einzigen, die schon in diesem Raum sind.

Weit über ihm zieht ein Rochen vorbei wie ein lebendiger Schatten.

„Die sieht aus wie meine Mutter“, sagt Wilma und Willi zuckt fast ein bisschen zusammen, weil er ganz vergessen hat, dass sie neben ihm steht.

„Was?“, fragt er.

„Die da.“ Wilma zeigt auf eine Schildkröte, die mit lang gestrecktem Hals durch das Wasser gleitet.

„Wie deine Mutter?“ Er kennt ihre Mutter nicht, aber grinsen muss er trotzdem. Dann zeigt er auf einen Aal, der sich zwischen zwei Felsen zeigt. „Das ist meine.“

Wilma schnaubt. Sie beugt sich etwas herunter, um den Aal genauer zu betrachten. „Hallo, Frau Blödorn. Wie sieht die Welt da unten aus?“

Willi sieht einen Hai vorbeiziehen und überlegt sich, ob er Wilma sagen soll, dass das sein Vater ist. Er lässt es. Es kommt der Wahrheit zu nah. Und er hat grade zu viel Spaß, da kommt ihm sein Erzeuger nicht dazwischen.

Also nickt er in die Richtung eines riesigen, schillernden Fisches und sagt: „Frau Rose.“

Es bringt Wilma zum Lachen und sie fangen an, ihren ganzen Lehrkörper im Aquarium zu suchen. Herr Grünbaum ist ein gelber Fisch, der eher aussieht wie eine Pflanze, und Frau Ludwig ist ein Rochen, weil der von unten aussieht als hätte ihm jemand das lächelnde Gesicht platt gedrückt.

Wilmas Humor ist theatralisch, was Willi sich hätte denken können. Sie denkt sich Unterhaltungen zwischen Krebsen aus und summt die Titelmelodie aus _Der Weiße Hai_ , sobald ein Fisch in ihre Nähe kommt, der auch nur ansatzweise gefährlich aussieht.

Als Willi einen winzigen Tintenfisch, zur Hälfte in den Sand am Grund des Aquariums eingegraben, entdeckt und ein bisschen schief die Melodie aus _Fluch der Karibik_ anstimmt, grinst sie ihn an und Willi hat das Gefühl, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben. Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher ist was.

Sie sind schnell, aber die Albereien halten sie dann doch zurück, weshalb sie noch nicht mal ins Tropenhaus reingeschaut haben, als sich alle um 12 Uhr zur Mittagspause zusammenfinden. Willi setzt sich an einen Picknicktisch neben Fred und ist fast ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass Wilma und die Hühner nur am Nebentisch sitzen.

Andererseits legt Fred ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und Steve bläht seine Backen auf wie ein Kugelfisch.

„Ingo macht mich wahnsinnig“, stöhnt Torte. „Hört nicht auf zu reden. Und nicht mal über die Fische!“

Fred grinst Willi zu. „Na, da siehst du mal, wie es uns immer geht.“

Torte wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Du hast gut reden. Kemal reißt sicher nicht die ganze Arbeit an sich, weil er dich für zu blöd hält.“

„Nope.“ Fred greift nach der Papiertüte, in der Willi sein Mittagessen mitgebracht hat, zieht ein Käsebrot heraus und schiebt Willi seine eigene Box zu. „Aber ich bin auch nicht blöd.“

Torte wirft mit einem von Steves Gummibärchen nach ihm.

„Und wie läuft’s mit dem Pistolenhuhn?“, fragt Fred nach einer Weile, als Steve und Torte anfangen, mit roten und grünen Gummibärchen _Tic Tac Toe_ zu spielen. „Lässt sie dich auch nicht zu Wort kommen?“

Er sagt es auf diese _Fred-_ Art, mit einem leichten Grinsen und auf einem Apfel herumkauend, aber Willi erkennt die wahre Frage in seinen Augen.

_Alles klar?_

Gott, er würde wirklich gerne mit Fred diesen verdammten Tag verbringen. Aber.

„Nee, geht schon“, murmelt er, zuckt mit einer Schulter. Und dann, weil er gut drauf ist, fügt er noch hinzu: „Du bist übrigens ein Clownfisch.“

Fred reißt die Augenbrauen hoch, er muss nicht mal nachfragen, was Willi meint. „Ich bin mindestens ein Hai! Ein Tigerhai oder so.“

„Das ist schon das Oberhuhn“, schüttelt Willi den Kopf und muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Fred versucht, gleichzeitig in seiner Ehre gekränkt zu sein und ihm zuzustimmen.

Alles in allem hat Willi furchtbar gute Laune, als Herr Grünbaum die Mittagspause für beendet erklärt. Am Eingang zum Tropenhaus wartet Wilma mit Trude und Frieda, die sich aber schnell verabschieden.

„Wir könnten zuerst zu den Krokodilen oder so eine Bootstour machen“, schlägt Wilma vor. Sie zeigt auf die Schlange die sich an einem Steg gebildet hat, der zu einem künstlichen Fluss führt, der durch einen Teil des Tropenhauses fließt.

Bei dem Gedanken, sich in die Schlange zu stellen und erst mal zehn Minuten in einer Nussschale eingeengt und umgeben von seinen Mitschülern durch die schwüle Hitze des Hauses zu treiben, sinkt Willis Laune schon wieder.

„Krokodile“, sagt er und Wilma nickt und deutet auf einen Wegweiser.

Es ist bei Weitem nicht so ruhig wie im Aquarium. Nicht nur stehen hier ständig andere Menschen im Weg, an denen sie sich auf den schmalen Wegen vorbeidrängen müssen, dazu kommen auch noch die entfernten Schreie von Vögeln und das Rascheln der Bäume um sie herum.

Auf der Brücke, die über das Krokodilgehege führt, stehen erwartungsgemäß viele Leute. Wilma bleibt am Rand der Brücke stehen, den Blick auf eine Info-Tafel gerichtet, die sie Willi erst einmal vorliest, bevor er sich ganz auf die Tiere im Wasser unter ihm konzentrieren kann.

Dass ihn der Hai vorhin an seinen Vater erinnert hat, nimmt er zurück. Die Krokodile, die langsam und träge im Wasser treiben bis sie die Zähne zeigen, die sind viel mehr wie sein Erzeuger.

Aber vielleicht ist das unfair, den Krokodilen gegenüber.

„Bei Krokodilen bestimmt die Temperatur, ob es ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen wird“, sagt Wilma, als sie sich neben ihn stellt. Sie sieht fast etwas gedankenverloren aus dabei. Sie guckt auf ihre Schuhe und ihr Lächeln nimmt fast grimmige Züge an. „Wäre das nicht nett, wenn die Eltern einfach entscheiden könnten, was sie wollen und sich dann neun Monate lang die Heizung danach stellen?“

Willi schluckt. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht die richtige Person ist, um mit Wilma über so was zu reden. Dafür hat sie schließlich Sprotte und die anderen Hühner.

Aber gleichzeitig…

Gleichzeitig weiß er, dass es nicht unbedeutend ist, wenn Wilma überhaupt so was bei ihm anspricht.

Ob sie wohl weiß… Ob Fred dem Oberhuhn gesagt hat…

Schnell schiebt Willi den Gedanken von sich. Auch wenn Wilmas Worte ihn genau da treffen, wo er schon lange versucht, nicht mehr allzu genau hinzusehen.

„Am Ende“, sagt Willi und hofft, dass seine Stimme über den ganzen Geräuschen um sie herum überhaupt zu hören ist, „kriegen sie so oder so nicht das Kind, das sie haben wollen.“

Er beobachtet, wie ein Krokodil blitzschnell an Land kriecht und spürt Wilmas Blick auf sich. Sein Herz pocht bis in seinen Hals.

„Vielleicht“, meint Wilma nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Als Willi sich zu ihr umdreht, schiebt sie sich schon an ihm vorbei. „Wir müssen weiter. Sonst werden wir nie fertig.“

Bei den Kattas, den kleinen Affen mit den langen gestreiften Schwänzen, bleiben sie nur so lange wie es dauert die Fragen auf Grünbaums Blatt zu beantworten.

„Diese orangen Augen sind gruselig“, sagt Wilma und schüttelt sich. Willi stimmt ihr zu, aber vor allem ist es ihm nicht geheuer, wie die Lemuren auf die Schultern einiger Leute springen und über ihre Köpfe klettern.

Krokodile sind ihm lieber. Bei denen weiß er, woran er ist.

Eine der Aufgaben auf Grünbaums Fragebogen ist ein Steckbrief über ein Tier ihrer Wahl. Willi schwankt noch zwischen den Krokodilen und den Anakondas, als Wilma bei den Vogelspinnen hängenbleibt.

Ekeln sich Mädchen nicht immer vor Spinnen? Willi ist sich sicher, dass Fred ihn für diesen Gedanken schief ansehen würde, aber Willi hat für Nana das ein oder andere Mal ein Krabbeltier aus dem Badezimmer gefischt. Melanie ist da etwas unbeeindruckter, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch sie nicht so nah an das Terrarium mit den Spinnen herangehen würde, wie Wilma es gerade tut.

Es ist fast faszinierender zu beobachten, wie Wilmas Augen leuchten, als sie zusieht, wie die Vogelspinne ihre dicken, haarigen Beine langsam hebt und wieder aufsetzt, eins nach dem anderen. Wilma füllt gewissenhaft den Steckbrief aus und legt die Stirn in konzentrierte Falten, als sie eine Skizze der Spinne in ein weißes Feld des Steckbriefes zeichnet. Es ist keine sonderlich künstlerische Zeichnung, aber Wilma setzt noch Pfeile daran und beschriftet die Gliedmaßen, Augen und Kieferklauen.

„Die werden zwölf Jahre alt!“, sagt Wilma, als sie sich wieder auf etwas anderes als den Steckbrief konzentrieren kann. „Wie ein Hund oder so!“

Willi brummt angemessen beeindruckt. Dann sagt er: „Und sind gar nicht so giftig.“

„Ja, die haben nur einen schlechten Ruf“, stimmt Wilma zu. „Wie der weiße Hai.“

„In Australien sind die fiesen“, murmelt Willi. Er erinnert sich an die Dokumentationen, die er spät in der Nacht mit Fred geguckt hat, der Fernseher die einzige Lichtquelle, flirrend und blau.

Er erinnert sich daran, wie er gedacht hat, dass er seinen Erzeuger ohne zu zögern gegen Giftspinnen tauschen würde.

„Die sehen dann harmlos aus und sind es gar nicht“, unterbricht Wilma seine Gedanken. „Die hier sieht nur fies aus.“

Weiß sie, woran er gerade gedacht hat? Denkt sie auch an ihre Eltern, wenn sie so etwas sagt?

Willis Vater sieht nicht harmlos aus, er tut nicht mal so. Aber er kann still liegen, wie ein Krokodil im Wasser oder eine Spinne in ihrem Netz, kann warten bis Willi einen Fehler macht.

Wahrscheinlich sind Wilmas Eltern nicht so. Melanie hat mal erzählt von Frau Irrling, von ihrem Adlerblick, der alles beobachtet, und ihren Wolfsohren, die immer gespitzt sind. Wie viel Wilma lernen muss, wie ihre Zimmertür immer offen bleibt, wie oft sie sich aus dem Haus schleicht.

Hat Wilma da das Spionieren, das Schleichen und Aufpassen gelernt?

Sie sind sich eigentlich ziemlich ähnlich. Wilma und er. Ihre Eltern haben unerreichbare Vorstellungen für sie, aber kennen sie gar nicht wirklich. Wollen sie nicht kennenlernen. Für schlechte Noten und andere Abweichungen von irgendwelchen unausgesprochenen Plänen hagelt es Strafen. Am liebsten sind sie woanders als zu Hause, am liebsten sind sie in ihrem zweiten Zuhause, in geheimen Verstecken, wo Erwachsenen der Zutritt verweigert wird.

Mit einem Mal hat Willi keine Lust mehr auf Spinnen. Er macht ein paar Schritte Richtung Ausgang des Terrariums und Wilma scheint ihn wortlos zu verstehen und folgt ihm.

Der nächste Abschnitt des Tropenhauses ist auf den ersten Blick leer. Nicht nur menschenleer – es sind auch weit und breit keine Tiere in Sicht.

Dann sagt Wilma leise „Oh“ und als Willi ihrem Blick folgt, sieht er sie: Schmetterlinge. Sobald er die ersten sieht, sieht er immer mehr: Ganze Schwärme sitzen auf bunten Blüten, auf riesigen, grünen Blättern, auf Schalen mit Orangenscheiben. Sie flattern durch die Luft, winzig kleine Falter und solche, die größer sind als die Vogelspinnen von gerade eben.

Die Luft ist warm und süß und steigt Willi zu Kopf. Wilma hat sich schon den Info-Tafeln gewidmet und Willi hört ihre Stimme wie durch einen Nebel, weit entfernt, aber er bleibt auf der Stelle stehen und starrt. Er hat das Gefühl, dass nur ein Blinzeln die zarten Insekten davonwirbeln könnte.

Es ist so still hier, fast so still wie im Aquarium. Aber es ist eine andere Stille, abwartend und leicht, durchbrochen vom Plätschern eines kleinen Baches, der sich durch das Schmetterlingshaus windet.

Nach einer gefühlten kleinen Ewigkeit bewegt Willi sich wieder, setzt vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. In einer Schale mit geschnittenen Orangen sitzen zehn, zwölf, fünfzehn Schmetterlinge und als Willi sich nähert, flattern ein paar in die Luft. Wieder bleibt er stocksteif stehen.

Zu seiner endlosen Überraschung – oder ist es ein Schock? – setzen sich zwei der Flatterdinger auf seinen nackten Unterarm. Er spürt sie kaum und traut sich jetzt erst recht nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen.

Die schillernden Flügel sind orange wie die Früchte, von denen sie gerade abgehoben sind, mit dunkelbraunen Flecken und Linien. Sie öffnen und schließen sich langsam, bedächtig, bis sie so plötzlich wieder davon flattern wie sie gekommen sind.

Willi blinzelt.

„Du sahst aus wie eine Disney-Prinzessin“, kommt Wilmas Stimme von der Seite. Sie grinst, als Willi sich zu ihr umdreht, und wäre Willi nicht Willi, hätte er den Satz vielleicht als spöttisches Kompliment hinnehmen können.

Aber er ist nun mal Willi. Genauso wie Wilma eben Wilma ist und nicht Fred oder sogar Torte.

Er presst seine Lippen aufeinander. „Schwachsinn“, bringt er leise hervor.

Wilma hebt die Augenbrauen. „Was. Verletzt dich das in deiner Männlichkeit?“ Ja, sie ist eben Wilma und er ist Willi und sie mögen sich ähnlich sein, aber in erster Linie sind sie zwei Hunde, die die Angst des anderen wittern können.

 _Und wenn schon?_ , will Willi sagen, aber er bringt kein Wort heraus. Kein einziges. Er steht nur da, zwischen all den bunten Insekten, umgeben von dicker, süßer Luft, und in seinem Kopf drehen sich die Gedanken wie wild im Kreis.

Sagt es etwas über ihn, dass er die Schmetterlinge genauso gut findet wie die Anacondas? Kann Wilma ihm das ansehen? Was denkt sie sich jetzt? Denken sich andere das auch? Was steht auf seiner Stirn geschrieben, wenn er das Schmetterlingshaus verlässt?

„Hm“, macht Wilma, als Willi zu lange schweigt, weil ihm die Luft in der Lunge kleben bleibt. Süße Zuckerworte, unverdaulich, bleiben in ihm hängen, drehen ihm den Magen um.

„Ich dachte, ihr Pygmäen seid anders als die ganzen anderen Knallköpfe.“ Sie verzieht das Gesicht. „Aber wahrscheinlich nur bei Mädchen, oder? Wenn Mädchen auf Jungskram stehen und andere Mädchen küssen, dann ist das schon okay. Aber Gott bewahre, wenn ein Junge mal…“ Sie unterbricht sich selbst, schüttelt den Kopf. Die Art, wie sie ihr Notizbuch an ihre Brust presst und plötzlich Willis Blick ausweicht, lässt etwas in ihm in Panik verfallen.

 _Nein, so ist das nicht_ , will er sagen, aber noch immer bekommt er keinen Ton heraus. _Das hast du falsch verstanden, so ist das nicht!_

Willi steht nur da, die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine Haut graben.

Durch Wilma geht ein Ruck, mit dem sie zwei Meter zu wachsen scheint. Oder fühlt Willi sich nur plötzlich furchtbar klein?

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, wieso Melli Typen wie dir hinterherweint.“

„Halt sie da raus“, sagt Willi, denn anscheinend ist das der Moment, in dem er wieder Luft zum Atmen findet. Scheißdreck, verdammter.

Wilma sieht fast belustigt aus, wäre da nicht ihr scharfer Blick. „Der gute Willi.“ Sie wispert fast. „Immer bereit, den Helden zu spielen. Den dunklen Ritter für die schöne Melanie.“ Die Knöchel der Hand, mit denen sie ihr Notizbuch umklammert, sind kreideweiß.

„Du verstehst das nicht“, presst Willi gerade so heraus. Er spürt es in sich köcheln, spürt es in sich brodeln, das altbekannte Gebräu aus nackter Panik und blinder Wut.

Er will Wilma das Wispern aus dem Mund schlagen.

„Dann erklär’s mir“, sagt Wilma in einer Mischung aus Spott und Herausforderung. Sie hat die Augen verengt und hält sich ihr Notizbuch immer noch vor die Brust wie ein Schutzschild. Zwischen ihren braunen Augenbrauen hat sich eine zornige Falte geschoben, die Willi bekannt vorkommt.

„Ich…“, sagt Willi und stockt dann. Wie soll er nur klar denken, mit all der Wut im Kopf und all den ungesagten Dingen in seiner Lunge?

 _Ich will nicht so sein_ , will er sagen. _Was du von mir denkst, das will ich nicht sein_.

Aber er weiß weder, wie er ihr das sagen soll, noch wie er eigentlich sein will.

Für einen Moment, der sich in die Länge zieht wie eins von Tortes knallpinken Kaugummis, können sie sich beide nur anschweigen. Willi weicht Wilmas Blick aus. Er könnte jetzt sagen, dass er mehr weiß als sie glaubt, dass er vielleicht nicht alles weiß, aber ein paar Dinge versteht. Er sieht weg und sagt nichts.

Dann öffnet sich die Tür zum Schmetterlingshaus und mit dem Schwall frischer Luft drängen ein paar Leute zwischen die Tropenpflanzen.

„Uh!“, hört Willi eine bekannte Stimme beeindruckt raunen und als er aufblickt, sieht er wie Jonathan, Andrea, Kemal und Fred mit großen Augen einen Schmetterling betrachten, der sicher so groß ist wie Willis Hand.

Fred nickt ihm zu, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht weicht schnell einem Stirnrunzeln und als Willi sich umdreht, sieht er gerade noch, wie Wilma zwischen den Palmen Richtung Ausgang verschwindet.

„Seid ihr fertig?“, fragt Fred. Er tritt neben Willi und seine Miene verrät, dass er sich Sorgen macht.

Wenn Willi eine Sache nicht leiden kann, wenn er ohnehin schon wütend ist, sind es Freds Sorgen. Sie legen sich auf seine Haut wie ein kratziger, eingelaufener Wollpullover, zu warm und zu eng und ohne Alternativen, wenn er ihn nicht schlicht und einfach loswerden will.

Also zuckt Willi nur mit den Schultern.


	2. Fisch auf dem Trockenen

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule geht Wilma ihm aus dem Weg, was an sich nicht allzusehr auffallen würde, schließlich haben sie sonst nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Aber die restlichen Hühner werfen Willi eigenartige Blicke zu, die Willi nicht so richtig deuten kann. Blicke, die unter seiner Haut jucken und ihn mehr in den Wahnsinn treiben als Wilmas kalte Schulter.

Am Tag drauf geht das ganze Theater weiter, und als die Sache sich selbst nach dem Wochenende noch nicht beruhigt hat, platzt Willi in der Pause der Kragen.

„Was soll der Scheiß?”, knurrt er und wäre auf die Hühner zugestürmt, wenn Fred ihn nicht an der Jacke zurückgezogen hätte.

„Könnte ich dich auch fragen”, sagt Fred und runzelt die Stirn.

Freds ernste Miene reicht meistens, um Willi zu besänftigen, aber heute schüttelt er nur ungeduldig seine Hand von sich.

„Ich hab dir nichts getan.” Willi ist mit ein paar schnellen Schritten an der Mauer bei den Fahrradständern, wo die Hühner sich um Wilma gescharrt haben, als müssten sie sie beschützen. _Vor Willi beschützen._ Willi ist so wütend, er bekommt kaum Luft. „ _Was_ hab ich dir getan?”

„Pfeif mal deinen Wachhund zurück, Fred”, sagt Sprotte, die sich vor Wilma stellt, als würde sie Willis wütendes Gesicht nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken.

„Sprotte,” hört Willi Freds Stimme hinter sich.

Und Willi ist sich absolut, hundertprozentig sicher, dass Fred sich auf seine Seite schlagen würde, schlagen _wird_ , wenn es drauf ankommt, aber darum geht es hier grade nicht. Es geht um Wilma, und um Willi, und um die Tatsache, dass er es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht aushält, wenn sie ihn nicht mal mehr ansieht.

Er muss es ihr sagen, muss ihr verständlich machen, muss sie sehen lassen, dass…

„Hör mir _zu_ ”, ruft er deshalb und schüttelt wieder Freds Hand von seiner Schulter. „Ich muss dir nur… ich muss… ich muss…”

Er muss es nur sagen, die Worte sind so laut in seinem Kopf, er muss sie nur aus seinem Mund fallen lassen. Aber stattdessen rutschen sie, schwer wie Ziegelsteine, von seiner Zunge wieder in seine Kehle zurück.

„Hey”, sagt Melanie plötzlich und schiebt sich vor Willi. Sie sieht blass aus, selbst unter ihrem Make-up, und sie sieht Willi mit großen Augen an.

Willi blinzelt.

Früher hat er es immer gemocht, wenn Melanie ihn angesehen hat. Er hat sich wichtig gefühlt, wie einer der Typen in ihren Zeitschriften, _Very Important Person_. Und jetzt bringt es ihn zumindest ein bisschen ins Jetzt zurück.

Er konnte Melli auch immer gut ansehen.

„Komm mal mit”, sagt sie und streckt langsam die Hand aus.

Willi ist sich nicht sicher, was sie damit eigentlich wollte, ob sie ihm nur den Weg weisen oder ihm die Hand auf den Rücken legen wollte. Als Willi ihre Hand in seine nimmt, sieht sie ganz kurz geschockt aus.

Dann zieht sie ihn mit sich.

Er spürt die Blicke der anderen — Hühner und Pygmäen — im Rücken bis Melanie hinter der großen Buche am Rand des Schulhofs stehen bleibt. Dann lässt sie seine Hand los und verschränkt die Arme.

„Geht’s wieder?”, fragt sie dann. Ihr Gesicht ist immer noch seltsam farblos, aber sie steht aufrecht, regungslos.

Willi nickt.

„Okay”, sagt sie, dann atmet sie ein paar Mal aus und ein. Ihre Nasenflügel beben. “Das geht so nicht.”

„Was?” Willi spiegelt ihre Haltung, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dass du so auf Wilma losgehst. Ich weiß nicht, was bei euch abgeht…”

„Eben”, sagt Willi, spürt die Wut wieder in sich hochbrodeln, wenn auch beständiger dieses Mal. Leichter zu bändigen, wenn Melanie vor ihm steht und ihn ansieht, als wäre sie _enttäuscht_.

„Du hast keine Ahnung”, bringt Willi zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, fängt er an zu schreien. „Und ich will’s ihr erklären, okay, sie hat da was falsch verstanden, sie hat… ich muss… Weil… ich bin…”

Aber nein, nein, wieder bleiben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken, und Willi kann nicht anders als sich umzudrehen und einmal kräftig gegen den verdammten Baum zu treten.

Er ist wütend _auf sich selbst._

Melanie beobachtet seinen Ausbruch nur, zuckt nicht mal, sondern steht einfach nur da. Früher hat sie ihn manchmal in den Arm genommen, wenn er so wütend war, dass er nicht denken konnte. Verdammt, er vermisst das, er vermisst sie, er…

Er vermisst sich selbst, manchmal.

Wenn er so wütend ist.

Er bringt immer noch keinen Ton raus, als Melanie ihn wieder anspricht, ihre Stimme sanft und traurig.

„Du warst noch nie gut im Abwarten”, sagt sie. Dann, zögernd, aber deutlich: „Ich weiß nicht, was euer Problem ist. Und es ist okay, wenn du’s nicht sagen kannst.”

‚Sagen _kannst_ ’, nicht ‚sagen _willst_ ’. Gott, Melanie hat ihn immer besser verstanden als die meisten anderen, vielleicht abgesehen von Fred.

Sie streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Du musst nur vielleicht etwas warten. Wilma kann ziemlich stur sein.” Ein Lächeln zuckt um ihren Mundwinkel. „Da seid ihr euch ähnlich. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.”

_Ha_ , denkt Willi. Aber er sagt nichts. Die Wut ist aus ihm raus wie aus einem Luftballon.

+++

Das Dach vom Baumhaus hat ein Leck. Das sagt schon ziemlich viel aus, findet Willi, der zusammen mit Steve versucht, das schwere Wellblech von der Holzkonstruktion zu lösen. Seine Handschuhe haben die Farbe von Freds Haaren angenommen, so stark blättert der Rost vom Metall.

„Wir hätten das teure Wellblech nehmen sollen“, sagt Steve, bestimmt zum zehnten Mal. Willi hat nicht übel Lust, ihn vom Baum zu schubsen.

„Oder eine bessere Plane.“

Willi brummt. Die Plane, die sie zwischen Holzdach und Wellblech genagelt haben, ist an ein paar Stellen aufgerissen. Was nicht bedeutet, dass Steve recht hat. Vor allem nicht einfach nur deshalb, weil er die ganze Zeit „Ich hab’s euch ja gesagt!“ murmelt.

Sie brauchen eine ganze Weile, um Wellblech und Plane abzunehmen. Dann stehen sie erst einmal vor dem Chaos, das ihr Baumhaus jetzt ist.

Willi reibt sich mit dem Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hat schon vor einer Stunde seine Jacke ausgezogen, weil ihm warm geworden ist. Jetzt ist kurz Stillstand, der Herbstwind ist kühl und Willi fröstelt.

Den anderen geht’s nicht besser.

„Und jetzt?“, seufzt Torte. Von ihnen allen sieht er am schlimmsten mitgenommen aus. Die blonden Locken kleben ihm nass in der Stirn, er ist mit Resten von vermodertem Laub bedeckt und hat einen knallroten Kopf.

„Es wird bald dunkel“, sagt Steve und verzieht das Gesicht. „Das hat länger gedauert als gedacht.“

„Wenn wir das heute nicht machen, können wir morgen den Innenraum auch gleich neu machen.“ Fred hält die Nase in den Wind. „Es riecht nach Gewitter.“

Willi verdreht die Augen, Torte schnaubt.

„Alles klar, Herr Wetterhahn“, meint Steve. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist breit und ansteckend. „Vielleicht willst du mir ja demnächst auch das Wahrsagen streitig machen.“

Fred kickt Steve gegens Schienbein, lachend, aber doch etwas rot um die Nase. „Haltet die Klappe. Überlegt lieber, wie wir das mit dem Dach hinkriegen.“

Ratlos sehen die Jungs den Haufen Schrott an, der vor ihnen liegt. Fred hat eine neue Plane auf dem Fahrrad dabei, die fürs erste halten müsste, selbst wenn Torte das neue Wellblech erst übermorgen in den Wald bringen kann. Aber die Plastikplane ist schwer und sie wissen nur zu gut, wie lange es dauert, das Ding sicher am Baumhaus zu befestigen. Besonders wenn sie dieses Mal nicht reißen soll.

„A propos Wetterhahn“, sagt Steve und weicht Freds nächstem Tritt aus. „Lass mich ausreden! Wir könnten die Hühner anrufen, Wilma und Trude helfen bestimmt. Und Sprotte…“

Fred schnaubt. „Sprotte kommt doch kaum die Leiter rauf, da klettert sie sicher nicht noch aufs Dach.“

„Außer dir vielleicht“, pöbelt Torte. Als er stolpernd dem Tritt ausweicht, den Fred dieses Mal in seine Richtung austeilt, fällt er über den Haufen Wellblech und dann fast vom Baumhaus.

Willi kann ihn grade noch so am Ärmel packen, aber ein Teil des Wellblechs rutscht vom Stapel und scheppert mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm durch ein paar Äste hindurch zum Waldboden.

Als würde es donnern.

Willi hat die Schultern zu den Ohren hochgezogen. In ihm tobt es plötzlich, als würde der Schock zum Donner noch die Blitze liefern wollen.

Hastig zieht er Torte erst ein Stück vom Rand der Plattform weg zu sich, nur um ihn dann wegzustoßen.

„Heilige Scheiße!“ Steves Augen sind groß wie Skateboardrollen. „Alles okay?“

Torte nickt. Er sieht etwas benommen aus. Als er sich mit zitternden Händen ein paar Haare aus der Stirn streicht, bleibt braunes Laub an seiner Haut kleben. Sein Blick hat etwas Wildes an sich.

„Sorry“, sagt Fred. Er packt Torte an der Schulter. Wo er gerade noch rot war, ist er plötzlich ganz blass.

„Was soll die Scheiße?“, fährt Willi auf. Er spürt die Blitze in seinem Inneren, so wie er das Donnern des Blechs noch in den Ohren hat, so wie er vor seinem inneren Auge noch sieht, wie Torte über den Rand des Baumhauses stürzt. „Keine Schlägereien auf dem Baumhaus, das ist deine verdammte Scheißregel!“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Fred. „Tut mir echt leid, Torte.“

„Passt schon“, murmelt Torte. Dann setzt er sich hin.

„Warum machst du überhaupt solche Regeln, wenn du dich selber nicht dran hältst?“ Am liebsten würde Willi Fred schütteln, aber er stellt sich immer noch vor, wie Torte auf dem Waldboden liegt, also packt er stattdessen eins der anderen Wellbleche und wirft sie vom Baumhaus.

„Was zur Hölle…“, fängt Steve an, aber der Satz geht im Donnern des Bleches unter.

„Willi…“, sagt Fred, in diesem Ton, bei dem Willi immer schreien möchte, also schreit er.

Er schreit und flucht und tobt, die Welt um ihn herum ist blendend weiß und grell und viel zu leise, bedrückend still. Die Stille erschlägt ihn, also schreit Willi bis ihm die Luft ausgeht. Oder eigentlich bis Tortes Hand ihn plötzlich am Bein packt.

„Hey“, sagt Torte. In seinen Augen sieht Willi immer noch die Panik, die ihn in seinem Taumeln gepackt hatte. „Danke. Und jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Ist alles gut.“

Manchmal kann Torte das. Willi mit ein paar Worten in die Realität zurückbringen als hätte er einen Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gekriegt. Besser noch als Fred, weil in seinem Tonfall die Sorge fehlt, die zu Fred gehört wie seine roten Haare.

Willi schnaubt. Holt Luft.

„Alter“, seufzt Steve mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er klaubt zwei Schokoriegel aus seiner Jackentasche, geht neben Torte in die Hocke und drückt ihm einen in die Hand. Dann hält er Willi den anderen hin.

Willi blinzelt. Er ist versucht, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du bist nicht du, wenn du hungrig bist“, sagt Torte mit vollem Schokoladenmund.

Steve prustet los. „Ey, pass auf, sonst fliegst du heute doch noch vom Baum.“

Manchmal ist das so, mit Willi und den Pygmäen. Manchmal kommt und geht seine Wut wie ein Sommergewitter, ohne Vorwarnung und lautem Getöse. Und dann ist es wieder vorbei. Hinterlässt die Luft schwer und nass und nicht besser als vorher, außer dass Willi sich seltsam leer fühlt danach.

Er nimmt den Schokoriegel und reißt das Plastik mit den Zähnen auf.

Nur Fred schaut Willi immer noch als, als hätte der Blitz bei ihm persönlich eingeschlagen.

„Ist das wegen Wilma?“, fragt Fred.

Allein beim Namen des Pistolenhuhns jagt ein Schock durch Willis Adern. Er versenkt seine wütenden Zähne in der Schokolade und starrt Fred an.

„Wilma?“ Steve runzelt die Stirn.

Tortes Finger klammern sich immer noch um Willis Knie.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du in der letzten Zeit auch nur in ihre Nähe kommst, tickst du aus“, sagt Fred. „Oder du gehst ihr aus dem Weg. Ist das wegen der Sache im Aquarium?“

„Welche Sache im Aquarium?“, fragt Steve.

Freds Blick lässt Willi nicht los, hält ihn _fest_ als hätte er Angst, dass Willi der nächste ist, der vom Baumhaus fällt. Oder dass Willi die Flucht ergreift.

Trotzig verschränkt Willi die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn er Freds besorgten Augen schon nicht entkommen kann, braucht er zumindest diese Barriere mehr zwischen ihnen. Auch wenn es nutzlos ist. Fred hat schon immer jede von Willis Mauern ignoriert als wären sie gar nicht da.

„Boah“, ächzt Torte, als das Schweigen zwischen Fred und Willi andauert. „Was soll der Mist? Ich bin hier nicht gerade fast gestorben, nur um jetzt vor Spannung draufzugehen.“

Fred schnaubt, sieht zu Torte runter und lässt damit endlich von Willi ab. „Jetzt spiel hier nicht die Drama Queen.“

Ohne Freds Blick auf sich kann Willi endlich wieder Luft holen. Jetzt denkt er nicht mehr nur daran, dass er Fred nicht nachgeben darf, jetzt denkt er tatsächlich mal drüber nach, was er Steve und Torte sagen will.

Was er Fred sagen will. Denn auch wenn Fred ihn meistens lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch, weiß er – zu Freds eigenem Unmut – auch nicht alles, was so in Willi vor sich geht.

„Ich mag Jungs“, ist das erste, was aus Willi herauskommt.

Steve, Fred und Torte blinzeln ihn an.

„Ähm“, sagt Steve mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Okay“, sagt Torte und lässt endlich Willis Bein los.

„Ja“, sagt Fred. Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckt nach oben. „Das wissen wir.“

„Weil du es uns erzählt hast“, fügt Steve hinzu.

„Vielleicht hat er es vergessen“, sinniert Torte. Er beißt in seinen Schokoriegel und spricht mit vollem Mund weiter. „Vielleicht ist er nachts mal vom Baumhaus gefallen, als keiner von uns hier war und jetzt hat er Amnesie oder so.“

„Können wir mal aufhören, drüber Witze zu machen, dass einer von uns vom Baumhaus fällt?“ Steve verzieht das Gesicht. „Nach grade eben wird mir allein beim Gedanken schlecht.“

„Ich mag Jungs“, wiederholt Willi. Der Knoten in seiner Brust hat sich etwas gelockert, auch wenn ihm das Herz immer noch so bis zum Hals schlägt wie vor ein paar Monaten, als er den Pygmäen zum ersten Mal verkündet hat, vielleicht möglicherweise nicht ganz hundertprozentig hetero zu sein.

„Und ich weiß, dass ihr das wisst“, sagt Willi weiter. „Aber sonst weiß das halt keiner.“

Das Schweigen, das jetzt folgt, liegt bedeutend schwerer in der Luft als gerade eben noch. Fred, Steve und Torte sehen sich betreten an.

Willi kann sich denken, was in ihnen vorgeht.

„Aber du willst jetzt nicht bei dir zu Hause…“, fängt Steve vorsichtig an und winkt direkt ab, als Willi ein fast schon entsetztes Schnauben entfährt.

„Spinnst du?“ Er kickt sachte mit der Schuhspitze gegen ein Wellblech. Es scheppert leise. „Da kann ich dann direkt hier einziehen, wenn der Erzeuger das mitkriegt.“

Es ist nicht so, dass Willi mit den Pygmäen nie über sein Zuhause spricht. Aber auf die bedrückte Stille, die darauf immer folgt, könnte er echt verzichten.

Immerhin ist da immer auch eine ordentliche Portion Wut dabei.

„Kannst bei mir einziehen, wenn’s soweit kommt“, sagt Torte. Er hat endlich wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Das Wutrot steht ihm deutlich besser als das Schreckensblass von vorhin.

„Oder bei mir“, sagt Steve und nickt energisch. „Und dann verklagen wir deinen Alten. Auf Schadensersatz oder so.“

„Wer soll’s denn dann wissen?“, fragt Fred, der nie so leicht das Wesentliche aus den Augen verliert. „Die Hühner?“

Willi zuckt unschlüssig mit den Schultern. So richtig hat er sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Dass die Pygmäen bescheid wissen, hat fürs Erste gereicht, mehr hat er nie gewollt. Aber im Aquarium, mit Wilma, hat er sich plötzlich hilflos gefühlt.

Unsichtbar.

Allein.

Auch wenn ihm beim Gedanken, anderen Leuten als Torte, Steve und Fred davon erzählen zu müssen, ganz schlecht wird. So wie wenn Torte fast vom Baumhaus fällt.

+++

Fred hat noch ein Date mit dem Oberhuhn und Torte verzieht sich, sobald ihn der erste, völlig eingebildete Regentropfen auf der Nase trifft, also bleiben am Ende des Tages nur Steve und Willi am Baumhaus zurück, um die zerrissene Plastikplane und das rostige Wellblech noch so am Fuße des Baumes zu befestigen, dass es nicht mit dem nächsten Herbststurm weggeweht wird.

Nach der ganzen Aufregung ist das Willi aber fast lieber als Tortes ewige Plapperei im Ohr oder Freds scharfen Blick im Genick zu haben. Steve ist fast schon zu ruhig, als er mit Willi die Sicherungsgurte um die kaputte Plane zurrt.

„Wilma ist echt in Ordnung“, sagt er schließlich, wie nebenbei und so ruhig, dass Willi ihn beinahe überhört.

„Hm?“, macht Willi deshalb, bevor sein Hirn den Satz verarbeitet hat.

„Das Pistolenhuhn“, sagt Steve. Er sieht Willi nicht an. „Sie kann was für sich behalten, wenn’s sein muss. Auch vor den anderen Hühnern, wenn du’s ihr sagst. Echt schwer in Ordnung.“

Über was Steve wohl mit Wilma so spricht, dass sie für sich behält? Fast ist Willi eifersüchtig, ganz kurz nur, bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann.

„Okay“, sagt er dann und macht sich dran, die Gurte um einen Baumstamm zu binden.

„Ich meine nur“, redet Steve weiter, „falls du’s erst mal nur ihr sagen willst. Oder nur einem von den Hühnern halt. Wilma ist gut im… Geheimnisse bewahren.“

Ihr eigenes hat sie sicher auch lange genug für sich behalten, sagt keiner von ihnen.

Eine Weile arbeiten sie schweigend. Erst als Blech und Plastik verstaut sind, erst als er Zeit gehabt hat, sich seine wirbelnden Gedanken zurechtzulegen, bricht Willi das Schweigen.

„So richtig kenn ich sie ja gar nicht“, murmelt er, reibt sich über die Nase. „Von allen Hühnern… Ich weiß gar nicht, warum das wichtig ist, dass _sie_ das weiß.“

„Ihr habt halt was gemeinsam“, sagt Steve schulterzuckend. „Zwar irgendwie andersrum gemeinsam…“ Er macht mit den Armen ein Kreuz, Zeigefinger ausgestreckt, und grinst Willi schief an. „Oder?“

„Na ja, ich bin ja nicht…“ Willi schluckt. Aussprechen kann er das Wort immer noch nicht so richtig, also überspringt er es wie eine zerkratzte CD. „Also ist es ja nicht wirklich das Gegenteil.“

Steve legt den Kopf schief, überlegt. Es dauert einen Moment bis er nickt, aber Willi macht das nichts aus. Er fand es immer schon gut, dass Steve nicht einfach drauflos redet wie Torte, ohne nachzudenken. Dass er Willi aber auch nicht besser kennt als Willi selbst, so wie Fred, der gar nicht nachdenken muss.

„Ich glaube“, sagt Steve schließlich, „dass das nicht so den riesigen Unterschied macht. Damit hast du mit ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch mehr gemeinsam als mit Torte oder so. Was das angeht.“

Jetzt muss Willi auch grinsen. Alles in allem haben die Pygmäen gut darauf reagiert, als er ihnen gesagt hat, dass er Mädchen und Jungs hinterherschaut. Überrascht vielleicht, zumindest ein bisschen, sogar Fred, obwohl der sonst immer alles über Willi weiß. Aber gut. Torte hat nur etwas länger gebraucht als die anderen, war für ein paar furchtbare, angespannte Tage eigenartig nervös, wenn er mit Willi allein war.

Willi weiß bis heute nicht, ob Fred schließlich mit ihm geredet hat oder ob er selbst darauf gekommen ist, aber nach genau fünf Tagen war Torte schließlich mit entschlossener Miene am Baumhaus aufgetaucht, hatte sich direkt neben Willi gesetzt und gesagt: „Wenn dir einer blöd kommt, hau ich den grün und blau.“

Willi hat gelacht bei der Vorstellung, schließlich ist Torte fast einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst. Dass Torte die Sache trotzdem todernst meint, ist ihm aber auch klar.

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmt Willi Steve also zu.


	3. Fische im Teich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir bitten zum Tanz  
> Treten uns auf die Füße  
> Und gehen auf Distanz  
> Wir kleiden uns ein  
> Um jemand zu sein
> 
> Hin und her und her und hin  
> Keiner weiß wohin  
> Sind torkelnde Traumtänzer  
> Süchtig nach Sinn  
> Deshalb legen wir uns hin  
> Und träumen uns  
> In die Welten, die wir hier nicht finden
> 
> \- Silbermond: Fische im Teich

Können Lungen eigentlich platzen, wenn man zu lange die Luft anhält? Willi glaubt, mal so etwas gehört zu haben, aber vielleicht – wahrscheinlich – hat Torte auch nur mal wieder große Töne gespuckt.

Egal, er denkt daran, während er durchs dunkle Treppenhaus schleicht, bedächtig, um nur ja nicht das Baby im dritten Stock zu wecken. Seine Mutter wacht immer auf, wenn der Schreihals den Mund aufmacht, und wenn seine Mutter wach ist, sinken die Chancen, sich unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu schleichen beträchtlich.

Also hält Willi die Luft an.

Darin hat er Übung, denkt er und umschifft gekonnt die Gehhilfe der alten Erlenberger und den Kinderwagen auf dem Treppenabsatz daneben. Er hat Übung im Slalomlaufen und im Hürdenspringen und im Luftanhalten. Wenn er wütend ist tut er nichts anderes als in seinem Kopf die Sekunden zu zählen bis er wieder atmen kann. Bis er im Baumhaus ist und die Wut in die Welt rausschreit.

Das Baumhaus. Scheiße, da kann er heute nicht hin. Es schüttet schon seit er aus der Schule nach Hause gekommen ist, der Regen färbt die Welt zementgrau und düsterdunkel.

Er könnte zu Fred, aber wenn er ehrlich ist, will er nicht. Er will selten zu Fred, wenn ihm fast die Lunge platzt vor Wut, er will nur raus aus der Stadt und irgendwohin, wo nur der Wind ihn hört.

Und Fred setzt immer diesen Blick auf, wenn er Willis Wut erkennt. Diesen Blick, der ihm sagt, dass er ihn gerne umarmen will oder irgendwas ähnlich scheiß Sentimentales.

Aber Willi kriegt keine Luft.

Immerhin schafft er es lautlos bis zur Haustür und immerhin hat seine Jacke eine Kapuze, die er sich über den Kopf ziehen kann, als er nach draußen in die verregnete Nacht tritt. Allein dieser eine Schritt von der Tür raus auf das Gitter, auf dem man sich Dreck und Hundekacke von den Schuhen abstreifen kann, gibt ihm schon etwas mehr Raum in der Brust. Als wären seine Rippen nicht mehr ganz so eng.

Gegen den Regen macht der Schritt aber nichts und Willi ist schon patschnass, da hat er noch nicht mal sein Fahrrad aufgeschlossen.

Egal. Er schwingt sich auf den Sattel und fährt los, durch die mehr oder weniger beschaulichen Mehrfamilienhäuser, die im trübgrauen Regen eh alle gleich aussehen. Er fährt Slalom um die Lichtkegel der Straßenlaternen, immer durch die tiefsten Pfützen, dass es nur so spritzt, bis er von oben und von unten komplett durchgeweicht ist.

Je weiter er von seinen Eltern wegkommt, desto besser kann er atmen, desto klarer wird sein Kopf. Die Wut ist immer noch da, sitzt tief zwischen seinen Rippen, aber die Luft riecht nach Regen und Abgasen und das ist besser als der Geruch von kalten Zigaretten und simmerndem Ärger.

Er fährt an Freds Haus vorbei, wie von selbst, aber die Fenster sind alle dunkel und er hält nicht an, denkt nicht mal dran. Genauso bei Steve und Torte, sogar als er sieht, dass in Steves Zimmer noch ein Licht flackert, blau wie von einem Fernseher.

Stattdessen tritt Willi weiter in die Pedale und dann ist er plötzlich raus aus der Stadt, auf dem Radweg, der mehr ein Feldweg ist, kaum befahrbar, und zum Nest der Hühner führt.

Nur ganz kurz zögert er. Er war schon länger nicht mehr alleine da, auch wenn Melanie ihm mal gesagt hat, dass er jederzeit im Wohnwagen Unterschlupf suchen darf.

Jederzeit. Ob das auch jetzt noch gilt, wo sie gar nicht mehr zusammen sind, er und Melli? Wahrscheinlich. Immerhin hat er immer noch den Ersatzschlüssel, den sie ihm mal gegeben hat, tief vergraben in seinem Rucksack.

Und wenn nicht, dann kümmert er sich eben morgen drum. Füttert Hühner, vertreibt Füchse oder was auch sonst.

Er schiebt sein Rad zwischen ein paar Büsche, als er beim Wohnwagen ankommt. Springt über das verdammte Schild – _Betreten für Füchse und Urwaldzwerge strengstens verboten!_ – am Gartentor, weil das immer noch quietscht ohne Ende und er keine Hühner wecken will.

Das Gras hinter dem Tor ist hoch und wild wie eh und je, es streicht ihm nass um die Beine. Als würde er durch ein grünes Meer waten.

Willi kramt den kleinen Schlüssel für das Vorhängeschloss an der Tür des Wohnwagens aus seinem Rucksack. Wahrscheinlich könnte er das Ding auch einfach runterreißen, so lächerlich klein sieht es aus.

Er kommt gar nicht dazu, mehr zu tun, als den Schlüssel im Schloss zu drehen, da schwingt die Tür auf, knallt ihm fast gegen den Kopf und mit einem Schrei stolpert Willi zurück. Er fällt, landet im Matsch vor dem Wohnwagen, dann trifft ihn etwas am Kopf.

„Verpiss dich, ich bin bewaffnet!“ Die Stimme ist schrill, hört sich aber wesentlich weniger zittrig an als Willi sich fühlt.

„Stopp!“, ruft er, dann trifft ihn der Strahl einer Taschenlampe im Gesicht. Er hebt einen Arm und blinzelt in das grelle Licht. „Ich bin’s!“

„Was…“ Wilma senkt die Taschenlampe ein bisschen. „Was bei allen Urwaldgeistern soll das denn werden?“ Sie klingt immer noch etwas zu schrill, etwas zu laut, aber Willi kann es ihr schlecht verübeln.

Er rappelt sich auf, versucht sich den Dreck von den Händen an seiner nicht wirklich sauberen Jeans abzuwischen. Die Kapuze ist ihm beim Sturz vom Kopf gerutscht und jetzt peitscht ihm der Regen ungeschützt ins Gesicht.

Wilma steht in der Tür zum Wohnwagen, in der einen Hand die schwere Taschenlampe, in der anderen ein Schuh. Der zweite liegt vor Willi im Schlamm.

Kurz zögert er, dann bückt er sich, hebt den Schuh auf und reicht ihn Wilma. Nur beleuchtet vom Licht der Taschenlampe sieht sie noch grimmiger aus als sonst.

Wilma sieht kurz von ihrem Schuh zu Willi und zurück, dann schnaubt sie, schnappt sich den Schuh und macht einen Schritt zurück.

„Ist’n Mistwetter heute“, sagt sie, aber erst als sie Willi ruckartig zunickt und noch einen Schritt beiseitetritt, kommt Bewegung in ihn.

„Schuhe aus“, brummt Wilma, als sie die Tür hinter ihm schließt. Dann sieht sie Willi mit gerunzelter Stirn an, von Kopf bis Fuß. „Und… den Rest auch.“

„Den Rest?“, fragt Willi und stellt seine tropfnassen, dreckigen Turnschuhe neben die Wohnwagentür.

„Du tropfst.“ Wilma deutet auf Willis Jacke, auf seine Jeans, die bis zum Knie mit Schlamm und Regenwasser vollgesogen sind.

Willi nickt, zieht seine Jacke aus und hängt sie nach kurzem Zögern an einen Garderobenhaken mit Melanies Namen. Da ist der unerklärliche Wunsch in ihm, mit einem Finger über das Schild zu streichen. Stattdessen dreht er sich um und wird von Wilmas ungeduldig gehobenen Augenbrauen empfangen.

Als er den Knopf seiner Jeans öffnen will, zögert er. Starrt Wilma an. Und fühlt wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf steigt.

„Oh mein Gott“, sagt Wilma. Da ist wieder mal diese Falte direkt über ihrer Nasenwurzel. „Ehrlich?“

Willi ist froh, dass sie keine Antwort erwartet. Ihm wäre nicht wirklich eine eingefallen. Wilma verdreht nur die Augen, murmelt etwas von „Jungs!“ und darauf kann Willi wirklich nichts erwidern. Als Wilma sich umdreht, steigt er hastig aus seiner Hose, die ihm schon kalt und nass an den Beinen klebt, und kramt genauso hastig ein paar Schlafanzughosen und ein frisches T-Shirt aus seinem Rucksack.

Immerhin ein bisschen ist er immer vorbereitet auf Situationen, in denen er nicht zu Hause schläft. Meistens bedeutet das aber im Baumhaus oder bei Fred.

Das hier ist neu. So neu, dass Willi ganz schwindlig wird.

Wilma hat ihm noch immer den Rücken zugekehrt, als er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht. Sie trägt einen weiten, dunkelgrünen Pullover, der selbstgestrickt aussieht und karierte Boxershorts, die ihr fast bis zu den Knien reichen.

Die Hitze in Willis Gesicht wird schlimmer und er muss den Blick losreißen von ihren nackten Beinen. Das Bild wird er nicht so schnell loswerden. Wilmas kräftige Beine, voller Schrammen und Haare.

Keine von Willis Freundinnen hatte je Haare an den Beinen. Nein, das Bild lässt ihn nicht los.

„Fertig“, murmelt Willi, versteckt sein heißes Gesicht und seinen peinlich berührten Blick hinter einer Hand, mit der er sich durch die Haare fährt.

„Ugh“, macht Wilma. An Willis Händen klebt Matsch, wahrscheinlich vom Sturz vor der Wohnwagentür. Seine Haare sind auch noch nass. „Wasch dir die Hände in der Spüle.“

Willi folgt Wilmas Anweisung wie auf Knopfdruck, dann trifft ihn ein Handtuch im Nacken.

„Hier.“ Wilma rümpft die Nase, als sich Willi zu ihr umdreht. „Damit du dir nicht den Tod holst.“

„Ist nur Wasser“, ist Willis reichlich blöde Antwort, schließlich merkt er selbst, wie kalt ihm ist.

Wilma schüttelt nur den Kopf. Sie sieht fast angewidert aus von so viel Gleichgültigkeit. „Spiel hier nicht den Märtyrer. Sag mir lieber, was du hier zu suchen hast. Du siehst aus, als hätte dich irgendeine fleischfressende Dschungelpflanze durchgekaut und ausgespuckt.“

Um Zeit zu schinden, beginnt Willi damit, sich mit dem Handtuch den Kopf trocken zu rubbeln.

Er will nicht antworten. Jede Antwort, die er parat hätte, wäre genau eine zu viel. Genau deshalb wollte er ja nicht zu Fred. Er will nichts erklären, will sich nicht rechtfertigen müssen.

„Bei dem Regen kann ich nicht ins Baumhaus“, sagt er schließlich ausweichend.

Wilma verengt die Augen zu misstrauischen Schlitzen. Sie mustert ihn so lange, dass Willi fast Angst bekommt, sie könnte ihn wieder vor die Tür setzen. Dann schnauft sie einmal laut durch die Nase wie ein Pferd.

Ihr Blick ist anders als der von Fred. Willi erkennt, dass sie sich zusammenreimt, warum er im Baumhaus übernachten will, aber Freds übliche Sorge fehlt.

Wilma sieht eher resigniert aus, als würde sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben. Und ihr Schicksal enthält heute nun mal Willi.

„Willst du einen Tee?“, fragt sie. Oder eigentlich knurrt sie es, aber in ihre Stimme hat sich eine gewisse Müdigkeit geschlichen, der ihren Ton weicher macht. Nur ein bisschen, aber es reicht.

„Okay“, sagt Willi, der eigentlich keinen Tee trinkt, aber froh ist über jedes bisschen Wärme. Tee klingt gut, eigentlich.

„Kamillentee“, sagt Wilma und schiebt sich an Willi vorbei in die Kochnische, die die Hühner eingerichtet haben. Ein Waffeleisen steht da, eine einzelne Kochplatte, ein Wasserkocher, den Wilma mit Wasser aus einem riesigen Kanister füllt. Gekonnt sieht das aus, wie sie das macht, dabei muss das Ding ziemlich schwer sein.

Während Wilma eine Tasse aus einem Regal holt und einen Teebeutel mit irgendwelchen getrockneten Pflanzen – Kamille, hat sie gesagt – füllt, schweift Willis Blick durch den Wohnwagen. Er ist nicht mehr hier gewesen seit er sich von Melanie getrennt hat. Dafür sieht alles noch aus wie immer, mit Postern an der Wand und Bildern von den Hühnern. Den Vögeln und den Mädchen.

Wilma hat die Sitzecke in ein Bett verwandelt, komplett mit Bettdecke, Kopfkissen, einem Buch. Ob sie hier oft übernachtet? Zuflucht sucht wie Willi im Baumhaus? Wissen die anderen Hühner davon oder hat sie die Decken und Kissen heimlich mitgebracht?

„Willi!“ Wilmas Stimme zerschneidet in einem Ton die Luft, der sagt, dass sie ihn nicht zum ersten Mal ruft.

„Was?“

Wilma verzieht das Gesicht. „Kannst du mir mal die Tasse geben, die da neben dem Bett steht?“

Willi stolpert fast über eine Teppichfalte in seiner Hast, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Warum ist er heute nur so, jetzt gerade nur so? Ist es Wilma, der Wohnwagen, seine Wut? Alles zusammen? Er fühlt sich seltsam schwindelig, als hätte er einen Schlag gegens Ohr bekommen, da wo der Gleichgewichtssinn ist.

Er will sich verstecken vor dem Blick in seinem Rücken, will sich verkriechen, will wegrennen, raus in den Wald, wo er allein sein kann. Und gleichzeitig… gleichzeitig drückt Wilma ihm fünf Minuten später mit den Worten „Heiß, pass auf!“ eine dampfende Tasse in die Hand, klettert mit ihrer eigenen Tasse ins Bett und bedeutet ihm mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfnicken, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

„Steh da nicht so rum“, sagt sie und zieht sich eine Decke über die nackten Beine. Immerhin.

Und immerhin gibt es mehr als eine Decke, auch wenn die, die Willi nimmt, ein bisschen kratzt. Aber sie ist warm, genau wie die Tasse in seinen Händen.

Der Regen trommelt auf das Dach des Wohnwagens, peitscht gegen die Scheibe in Willis Rücken. Wenn er den Kopf dreht, kann er raus sehen und den Rand des Waldes grade so erahnen in der Dunkelheit.

Als er zu früh an seinem Tee nippt und sich die Zunge verbrennt, schnaubt Wilma wieder, aber als er zu ihr sieht, grinst sie fast.

„Hab gesagt, dass es heiß ist“, sagt sie, schulterzuckend, und pustet demonstrativ in ihren Tee.

Ihr Blick, das Funkeln in ihren Augen, ist Freds so ähnlich, dass Willi kurz vergisst, wen er hier vor sich hat und in Richtung ihres Schienbeins tritt.

Er trifft. Und erstarrt.

Kurz sehen sie sich an, er und Wilma, mit großen Augen. Dann tritt Wilma zurück.

„Au“, macht Willi und verzieht das Gesicht. Das Pistolenhuhn hat einen kräftigen Tritt auf Lager.

„Du hast angefangen“, verteidigt sich Wilma.

„Meiner war nicht so hart“, entgegnet Willi. Er zieht seine Beine an, reibt über die schmerzende Stelle. Gibt sicher nen blauen Fleck.

Wilma gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich, eine Mischung aus Niesen und Schluckauf. Als Willi aufblickt, presst sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann lacht sie – denn das muss es sein – noch mal auf, mit großen, funkelnden Augen.

Willi starrt. Er versucht ein Grinsen, mit halb offenem Mund, und Wilma lacht nur noch mehr.

Willi blinzelt, er spürt wie sein Gesicht wieder ganz heiß wird und jetzt weiß er nicht einmal so richtig warum.

„Was…“, beginnt er und lässt das Wort dann in der Luft hängen wie einen Luftballon, der schon die Hälfte an Helium verloren hat.

Wilma grinst. Sie nimmt die Hand von ihrem Mund. „Meiner ist härter als deiner“, wispert sie und schüttelt sich wieder vor Lachen.

Willi starrt weiter. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass das Pistolenhuhn den Humor eines Zwölfjährigen hat und weiß mit dieser neuen Information nicht so richtig etwas anzufangen.

So muss es sich anfühlen, Geschwister zu haben, überlegt er.

„Der war schlecht“, sagt Willi schließlich und schüttelt den Kopf. Immerhin hat er jetzt nicht mehr das Gefühl, völlig fehl am Platz zu sein, hier im Wohnwagen mit Wilma mitten in der Nacht. Nur der Kopf glüht ihm immer noch. „Da macht Torte ja bessere Witze.“

Wilma zieht scharf die Luft ein. „Das nimmst du zurück!“ Vor Entsetzen hat sie sogar aufgehört zu kichern.

„Stimmt aber“, murmelt Willi. Er nimmt einen Schluck Tee, der jetzt nicht mehr ganz so heiß ist. Hinter der großen, bunten Tasse – ein Huhn mit Regenbogenfedern ist drauf und Willi fragt sich, ob das eine Bedeutung haben soll – kann er sich kurz verstecken.

Aber will er das überhaupt? Sich verstecken? Er ist es so leid, er ist so müde davon, immer wieder den Kopf einzuziehen. Nur um dann auszuteilen, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet, nur um zu platzen, wenn keiner um ihn rum damit rechnet. Und sein Herz schlägt eh immer mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit, egal ob jetzt aus Angst oder Wut oder sonst irgendwas.

„Ich hab’s zu Hause nicht ausgehalten”, sagt er jetzt. Das ist nicht wirklich, was er sagen will, aber es kommt dem am nächsten. Vielleicht macht es ja den ersten Schritt leichter.

„Hat dein Vater…”, fängt Wilma an und beißt sich dann auf die Lippen, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes gesagt. Ein Geheimnis, obwohl sie doch dabei war, damals, bei dem ganzen Drama um Baumhaus und Bagger.

Willi schüttelt den Kopf. Er starrt in seinen Tee, nippt vorsichtig an der Tasse, diesmal sogar ohne sich die Zunge zu verbrennen. „Heute nicht”, fügt er dann hinzu, zieht humorlos einen Mundwinkel nach oben, als Wilma scharf die Luft einzieht.

„Bastard”, zischt sie.

Widersprechen kann Willi ihr da nicht.

„Manchmal”, sagt er weiter, ohne Wilma anzusehen. „Meistens. Da muss er gar nicht… Da muss er gar nichts tun, aber irgendwie krieg ich keine Luft mehr zu Hause. Als würde er meinen Kopf unter Wasser drücken, oder die ganze Wohnung fluten, oder so.” Er zögert, will sagen, dass das total bescheuert klingt, was er da grade faselt, weil er so nicht mal mit Fred redet.

Aber als er aufblickt, blickt Wilma nur zurück, aus großen, grauen Augen und ohne diese besorgte Panik, die Fred immer ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, wenn Willi von Zuhause redet. Stattdessen ist da eine Falte um Wilmas Mund aufgetaucht, bitter und traurig, die sich erst ein bisschen glättet, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hat.

„Ja”, sagt sie und schaut Willi an. „Geht mir genauso.”

Eine Weile lang schlürfen sie schweigend ihren Tee. Hätte Willi vor zwei Wochen jemand gesagt, dass er mal mit dem Pistolenhuhn nachts in einem Bett sitzen und Tee trinken und über fürchterliche Eltern reden würde, hätte er es nicht geglaubt.

Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich an wie das normalste der Welt. Als hätten sie es schon tausendmal gemacht. Deshalb ist es auch fast gar nicht komisch, als sie ihre Tassen irgendwann auf den Boden stellen, und sich nebeneinander legen, und Wilma das Licht ausmacht.

Die Dunkelheit umschließt Willi besser als jede Decke. Und auch das Liegen macht das Reden leichter, als würde die Betrachtung der Welt aus der Horizontalen seine Sicht verschieben. Um neunzig Grad gekippt fließen die Worte aus Willi heraus wie Wasser aus einem umgestoßenen Glas.

„Im Aquarium, als du gesagt hast, dass ich dich nicht verstehe.” Willi holt tief Luft und hofft, dass ihm das Herz nicht aus dem Mund springt. „Das stimmt nicht so. Nicht so richtig.” Er lacht, atemlos und zittrig.

Wilmas Hand ballt sich um den Zipfel ihrer Decke. Willi spürt ihre plötzliche Anspannung als wäre es seine eigene.

„Wegen unserer Eltern?”, fragt Wilma. Ihre Stimme ist so leise wie Willi sie sonst nie hört. Und da ist ein Ton in ihren Worten, der Willi sagt, dass sie selbst nicht dran glaubt, was sie sagt.

„Nicht nur”, gibt Willi zurück und spürt mehr als er hört wie Wilma scharf die Luft einzieht.

„Du meinst…”

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich’s gemerkt hab.” Wenn er einmal angefangen hat, kann er nicht mehr aufhören. Warum fühlt sich das so anders an als bei Fred, bei Steve, bei Torte? Fred musste ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen und Wili hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, gleich sterben zu müssen, so schwer lag ihm jedes Wort im Magen.

Jetzt, mit Wilma, ist es anders.

Weil Willi das alles schon mal durchgemacht hat? Weil er mit Wilma nicht so viel zu tun hat? Weil Wilma ihm in dieser einen Sache eben näher steht als alle anderen?

„Da waren immer Mädchen. Melli und Nana und die anderen.” Willi verzieht das Gesicht, weiß wie sich das anhören muss für eine von Melanies besten Freundinnen. Aber darum geht’s ja grade nicht. „Aber irgendwie hab ich immer schon auch… Jungs angeguckt. In der Umkleide oder im Schwimmbad oder irgendwelche Leute in Filmen oder Fußballspieler oder so. Nur war das… die waren alle so weit weg. Also, selbst wenn ich jemanden… jemanden gut fand. Aus unserer Klasse.”

In Willis Ohren klingt Wilmas Atem neben ihm fast so laut wie der trommelnde Regen auf dem Dach des Wohnwagens.

„Willi”, flüstert sie und es ist dieses _Willi_ , das er zu oft schon von Fred gehört hat. Andächtig und vorsichtig gewispert, als müsste selbst sein Name in Watte gepackt werden.

„Ich versteh dich also, okay?”, ignoriert er den bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Vielleicht sagt er es etwas zu laut, zu heftig, zu scharf, denn Wilma rückt plötzlich ein Stück von ihm ab. Nur ein paar Zentimeter, aber es reicht, um Willi sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

„Sorry”, fügt er also schnell hinzu, verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich meine… klar, ganz versteh ich dich nicht. Deine Eltern sind ganz anders als meine und du magst nur Mädchen, okay, und alle wissen das von dir, aber ich krieg vor meinen besten Freunden kaum den Mund auf…”

„Du hast es Fred gesagt?”, unterbricht Wilma ihn. „Und Torte? Und Steve?”

Willi nickt nur, erleichtert, dass Wilma nicht mehr ganz so angespannt ist. Sie kommt sogar ein winziges bisschen näher und ihre Hand berührt sachte Willis Arm.

„Und dir”, sagt er, muss sich räuspern, weil die Worte sich in seiner Kehle verheddern. „Aber sonst halt niemandem.”

Eine Weile lang sagt Wilma gar nichts. Inzwischen haben sich Willis Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, er kann die Form ihres Kopfes neben sich erkennen, den Schatten ihrer spitzen Nase, ihre hellen Augen. Lange sieht Wilma nur die Decke an, während Willi Wilma ansieht.

Dann wendet sie sich ihm zu.

„Danke”, sagt sie.

Willi starrt. Das Wort kommt spät in seinem Kopf an. „Was?”

„Danke, dass du’s mir erzählt hast.” Wilma lächelt, vorsichtig, mit nur anderthalb Mundwinkeln, höchstens. „Vor Melli oder so.”

„Melli ist halt…” Willi zögert. Wilma ist immer noch ein Wildes Huhn.

Aber sie nickt nur und ganz kurz zuckt etwas Verletztes, Bitteres über ihr Gesicht.

_Oh. Stimmt._ Willi erinnert sich an das Debakel zwischen Wilma und Melanie, das die Hühner fast auseinandergerissen hätte.

„Trotzdem”, sagt sie. „Das ist mutig.”

_Ach, echt?_ , will Willi sagen. Er fühlt sich so gar nicht mutig im Moment, eher klein und ein bisschen verloren und mit einem viel zu lauten Herz.

Als hätte sie es gehört — seinen Gedanken oder seinen Herzschlag, so sicher ist sich Willi da nicht — tastet Wilma von Willis Arm zu seiner Hand. Ihre Finger sind warm vom Tee und von den Decken, unter denen sie sich vergraben hat. Warm und fest, als sie Willis greifen.

Mutig fühlt er sich immer noch nicht. Und wahrscheinlich dauert es noch eine Weile bis das kommt. Aber so, hier im Wohnwagen, mit Wilma, fühlt es sich zumindest nicht mehr so an als würde er ertrinken.

Willi dreht seine Hand um, sodass seine Handfläche nach oben zeigt, verschränkt seine Finger mit Wilmas, und holt Luft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wär's! Redet mit mir über queere Hühner auf tumblr @mondfahrt :)

**Author's Note:**

> Redet mit mir über Die Wilden Hühner auf tumblr [@mondfahrt!](http://mondfahrt.tumblr.com)


End file.
